Merry Christmas
by Scorpion24
Summary: As it says on the tin... a bit of Christmassy Ruth and Harry awkwardness and fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so it's Christmas Eve Eve so probably a bad time to start writing a Christmas Spooks fic to have it all written by Christmas day… but if you'll forgive a possible post Christmas post for some of this story then here you go!**

**Chapter One**

Ruth was hovering over his desk as she did so often, waiting for him to scribble his signature on the reports she had meticulously prepared for him.

"Here?" His finger jabbed at the dotted line and his face remained bent low over the paper.

She inched closer and twisted slightly to check if his signature was required. In doing so accidently brushed her chest against his upper arm, causing him to look up suddenly, as if just registering her close proximity. Their eyes met and her breath caught. "Yes" she stammered, not even looking at the page in question.

There was a heavy pause, in which it appeared both had forgotten how to implement the necessity of breathing.

"Right" he whispered eventually, his voice laden with quiet desire. They stayed, motionless, for a moment more. A moment in which the rest of the Grid seemed to melt away. A moment in which neither saw anything else but the other's intense gaze. A moment in which she thought, she hoped, he might finally lose his self control…

A loud knock made her jump so violently that she inadvertently knocked the entire report from the desk to the floor. "Buggar!" she cursed and fell to her knees to gather all the loose paper back into the report. Harry shot her a bemused smile, before turning his attention to the rather untimely interruption.

"Yes?" he called out, as a means of invitation, just as Ruth reached for the final piece of paper and scrambled to her feet.

"Erm… Harry?" A rather sheepish Jo appeared slowly around the doorway. Her wide eyes darted quickly between Harry and Ruth and then back to the floor. "Sorry to erm… interrupt."

With one last wistful look at his analyst, Harry turned a forced, yet sweet smile to his junior officer. "How may I help you, Miss Porter?"

Jo blushed profusely under his gaze and began fumbling with the hem of her jumper. Harry raised an inconspicuous eyebrow at how much she reminded him of another officer who would often stand in his doorway in a similar manner. He also noticed that while Jo's presence was not irritating to him, her nervous and undecided stance did not have the same alluring effect of that of the other officer. Of _his_ other officer. Of _his_ Ruth.

"Erm… well… we were just wondering if… well, what with today being…" Jo sighed heavily, desperately trying to gather her thoughts. As she did so, Ruth glanced curiously out of the office window, only to have her suspicions confirmed. With a sympathetic smile at Jo, Ruth leant forward and attempted to assist her fellow colleague.

"Harry?" She spoke softly and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. It took every inch of his self control not to reach up and entwine her warm fingers in his own. "I've got a feeling that Jo, along with the spectators out there," she cocked her head in their direction and Adam and Zaf hurriedly tried to busy themselves as Harry gazed out across the Grid, "were wondering if they may be excused early today."

"Early?" Harry turned an honestly bemused face to hers.

"Yes" she smiled kindly down at him. "You know, since it's Christmas Eve?"

"It's Christmas Eve?"

"Yes. You'd forgotten, hadn't you?"

"No, I hadn't forgotten, I just… hadn't remembered."

"You've had too much on Harry. You need to slow down."

"I do?"

"Yes. It's important that we all have a break away from this place, from all of this. We need a life outside these walls."

"We do?" 

"Yes Harry, _we_ do."

"Right. Good."

A heavy silence settled over the office again. Harry continued to gaze into her deep pools of blue, mesmerised by the sudden promise that shone in them. Ruth's fingers squeezed his shoulder gently, relishing the feel of his sturdy form under her touch. Jo, on the other hand, now found herself shuffling from foot to foot, desperately eager to escape the suddenly suffocating office.

Slowly, she began to inch towards the door, inwardly cursing the hopelessness of her boss and her friend and conceding that if Adam and Zaf wanted to go to the pub so badly than they could sodding well ask Harry themselves. "I'll… erm… just…"

"…go." Harry's voice rang loud and clear through the tension causing Jo to stop in her tracks.

"I'm sorry?"

Reluctantly, Harry tore his gaze from Ruth's and she allowed her hand to fall limply to her side at the break in their connection.

"Go" Harry smiled wearily. "As Ruth said, we all need a life outside these four walls. You can tell and Mr. Younis that they can call it an early Christmas present."

Jo grinned broadly at her boss. "Thanks Harry. Merry Christmas." And she was gone from his office and practically sprinting across the Grid to tell the others the good news.

Ruth on the other hand, remained where she was stood. "That was rather good of you."

Slowly he turned his chair so that she could see the honesty and unsaid elements in his eyes. "I'm a good man, Ruth."

Her answer was immediate which amused both of them. "I never said you weren't." The understanding that passed between them in that moment was undeniable and the heat of their words and desires was enough to make her leave the office and hastily make her way across the Grid.

Harry could not help but smile as he watched her settle herself behind her desk. Slowly, he rose to his feet. Leaning around the doorframe, he shouted, "All of you. Pub. Now. That's an order." Before he had even opened his mouth, Adam, Zaf and Jo were already heading towards the pods. Ruth, however, having recovered slightly, simply met his determined eyes.

"And what about you, Harry? Where's your coat?" she asked with a forced naivety.

He smiled warmly at her and she couldn't stop the twitch of her own lips as she noted the twinkle in his dark eyes. "I'll just finish off here and I'll catch you up."

She held his gaze, reading him as blatantly as she did any book, before sighing in defeat and standing to gather her things. "Fine, Harry. But don't work too late."

**Next chapter up really soon hopefully… but let me know if you would like some more Christmassy fluff **


	2. Chapter 2

**A combination of a cold and insomnia has meant that Chapter 2 has been written a little quicker than expect… so I thought I'd put it up for you lovely people :-D Hope you enjoy and have a Merry Christmas!**

**Chapter Two**

"Hi."

"Hi."

"It's late."

He smiled up at her, unable to hide his happiness at the sight of her leaning in his doorway. Her relaxed shoulders and flushed cheeks told him that she had had a few glasses of wine over the course of the afternoon and he could not help but appreciate this more settled Ruth.

"Couldn't keep away?" he prompted, ignoring her soft scorns.

His dark gaze and soft tone caused her to blush and lower her gaze. "I… erm… I forgot something."

"Really?" His need to be closer to her won out and slowly he rose from his chair and perched, facing her, on the edge of his desk. At his movement, she looked up and smiled softly acknowledging his first move at closing the gap between them.

"Yes" she smiled at his raised eyebrow. However, his piercing eyes seemed to prevent her from continuing. Again, she dropped her gaze, but a burning in her chest made her ever more determined to fulfil her reason for being there. Swallowing her butterflies she looked up and smiled. "You didn't come to the pub," she stated, a little louder than necessary or intended.

"No. I didn't" Harry teased, slightly distracted by the realisation that Ruth had taken a definite step towards him.

"You were…erm… you were missed."

"I was?" His surprise was genuine and she found it rather endearing. She nodded at him and smiled so radiantly that Harry found he had stood up and stepped towards her before he had quite realised what he was doing. He stopped a mere breath from her. He was so close that he was sure she would feel his thudding heart beating out of his chest. Both took a deep breath and began to speak at the same time.

"I missed you, Harry."

"You were missed too, Ruth."

Catching each other's eye neither could suppress the broad grin that now painted their face or the somersaulting butterflies in the pit of their stomach. However, neither one of them seemed able to recover in time to continue down this potentially leading path of conversation, either. Instead they merely stood, only an inch away, grinning at one another and bathing in the desire and affection that sated them. After an insignificant amount of time, Harry spoke softly. "What was it you forgot?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You said you had come back because you had forgotten something. I was just curious as to what it was you had forgotten."

"Right." Ruth looked to the floor, to the wall, to the hem of her blouse, anywhere but the burning desire in his hazel eyes. She had come here to do this and she'd be damned if anything was going to stop her, even though it was admittedly taking a little longer than she had initially planned.

A sudden panic filled her chest as she realised what she was about to do. Would he think her foolish? Yes. Definitely! Having said that, she would say that had now become a given on a daily basis. Oh God! Should she just run now and leave this conversation unhad, like so many others? Leave this ridiculous notion unsaid? Every rational part of her seemed to think so!

"Ruth?" The heat from Harry's dark eyes and invitingly broad chest decided for her in that very second. As she looked up at him and truly appreciated his warm frame and the love and tenderness in his eyes she knew it was now impossible for her to move anywhere.

Fighting embarrassment, desire and the ever growing urge to turn and flee, Ruth finally gathered herself and spoke with all of the determination she could muster. "I...erm... It's just..." She let out a heavy sigh, inadvertently blowing cooling air over the nape of his neck and sending chills down to his very core, before forcing herself to look at him. "I forgot to wish you a Merry Christmas."

The swell of happiness that had been stirring in the pit of his stomach now erupted through his chest and spilled out into a wide grin and flushed cheeks. "Well Ruth," he teased, leaning close to her ear, "I'm all yours. You can wish away." The implications of the flippant statements were not lost on either of them. In fact, they were very much appreciated and acknowledged by both parties.

Slowly, Ruth tilted her head and he saw that her eyes matched his own passion and happiness, his desire and hunger, his love. Gently she reached out and placed a warm hand on his chest, feeling a slight jolt of delight at the rapid beating of his heart. She allowed herself a moment, her lips lingering mere millimetres from his, where she breathed him in. His slightly musked scent was so familiar to her, yet it seemed like the first time she had ever experienced it as well. She could almost feel the sparks between them dancing off her soft cheeks and leaving behind the gentle chill of desire. Swallowing, she leaning further forward, on to her tiptoes and whispered "Merry Christmas Harry." With that, she tenderly pressed her lips to his rough cheek. The act was gentle and, to any other, just a social sign of well wishing. However, to them in was a sure sign of the love they shared and the promise of what was yet to come.

**Well… there is a potential for more maybe… or might leave it here? Let me know what you think xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay… so temptation to write some more took over Hope you all had a lovely Christmas! Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews… they really make me smile Hope you enjoy!**

"My office." Harry had crept up surprisingly quietly and Ruth jumped as she felt his warm breath brush her ear. Without hesitation, much to her own scorn, Ruth was out of her seat and following him obediently back to his office. As he reached the door he stepped aside and allowed her through, before sliding it shut behind them.

"Please. Sit." Harry wafted his hand vaguely in the direction of the chair on the other side of his desk, before settling himself into his own chair. All the while she watched him. He was nervous, she could tell by the way in which his eyes were darting between various inanimate objects and his hands where unconsciously fiddling with his cufflinks.

"Harry?" she prompted softly. The tenderness and genuine concern of her tone stilled him and he suddenly looked up and met her eyes. "Harry, is there a problem?"

"Problem?"

"Yes. You know, why you called me in here?"

"Called you in here?"

"Yes, Harry. Is there a reason you need to see me, apart from to repeat everything I say, of course."

"Of course."

They both smiled acknowledging the tender humour of the moment. Harry took a deep breath and began carefully.

"I wanted to apologise Ruth."

"Apologise?"

"Now who is repeating things!"

She blushed adorably and it seemed to give him the confidence him so badly needed to continue.

"I wanted to apologise for you having to work today, you know what with it being Christmas Day."

"You mean you remembered?" she teased gently, a jovial twinkle dancing in her eyes.

"No Ruth. I just hadn't forgotten" he challenged, an equally endearing glint in his own eyes. In that moment Harry was sure he fell in love with her a little bit more, if that was possible. He looked down at his fingers, which had unnoticed by himself, begun to fidget once again. "Ruth," he continued, determined to say what he needed to say, to do what needed to be done. "Like I said, I wanted to say sorry for your having to be here today."

"It's fine Harry, I don't mind."

"I know." He smiled softly before meeting her honest eyes once more.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be Harry, then here." _With you_ she thought, but something seemed to prevent this conclusion to the statement.

However, with a knowing grin, Harry reached over and squeezed her hand lightly. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be either, Ruth."

She looked down at his surprisingly smooth hand covering her own and smiled. "Good. That's good."

With one last squeeze, Harry swiftly removed his hand and suddenly stood from his desk, causing a slightly bereft Ruth to look up from her now expose hand.

She watched as Harry walked purposefully over to the filing cabinet and reached deep into the top draw and produced a small package, wrapped delicately in crimson tissue paper and completed with a deep purple bow. He then moved to her side and perched against the edge of his desk. "I… erm… I wanted to give you something…a present… for Christmas… Oh God!... I'm no good at…"

"Harry." Her gentle squeeze of his arm was the only reassurance he needed. "Thank you" she breathed, easing the present from his grasp. Slowly she released her grip on his arm and her fingers flipped over the small gift tag on the package and she bent low to read the ever familiar scrawl.

_Dear Ruth,_

_Just a little something to say Merry Christmas._

_Yours always,_

_Harry x_

Ruth's eyes clouded slightly with tears of joy as the honest meaning of the opening and closing sentiment were not lost her. Seeing her acknowledgement, Harry smiled and bent close to her. "Open it" he whispered.

With a small smile she did, untying the ribbon and opening the paper as carefully as if it were the most precious gift she had ever received. On to her lap fell the most beautiful silk scarf she had ever seen. She swallowed hard and tried to not let her heart leap completely out of her mouth or her body through itself completely at the wonderful man that sat so close to her. Carefully she picked up the garment and drew it carefully upwards relishing the soft touch of it between her fingers. She met his eyes and words formed before she could stop them.

"It's blue." His amusement was evident and she cursed her ability to always say ridiculous things in his presence. They both began to speak simultaneously.

"What I meant to say was…"

"It's to match your eyes."

She caught her breath. He was looking at he with such honesty and intensity that she was felt as if her world could end right there and then and she would die a happy woman.

"Thank you" she breathed. After a moment, she dropped her gaze to her present once more. He, however, continued to watch her intently. "It's beautiful Harry."

"Yes, it is isn't it."

She did not need to look up. She could feel his hot gaze boring into her. She allowed herself a few moments of bathing in his heat and comfort before she stood up, suddenly afraid that if she stayed any longer her self control would waver or crumble completely.

However, it wasn't until she had stood up that she realised how dangerously close to him she now found herself. He, still perching on the edge of her desk, slowly reached out a hand and easily pulled the scarf from her fingers.

"Allow me?" His husky plea was low and she felt his breath spark an uncontrollable shiver down to the base of her spine. Powerless to do anything else, she simply nodded and met his dark eyes once more.

Slowly, he reached up and traced the soft fabric around the back of her neck. As he brought the scarf around to her collarbone he rested his fingers lightly on her soft skin and with delicate precision trace the fabrics movements over her skin. She closed her eyes, unable to stop her need to feel his touch, taste his sweet breath and drown in his completely evident desire.

She felt his nimble fingers tie a lose knot across her breasts before they swiftly skimmed higher and one finger began to run tenderly across her jaw line. She opened her eyes and was surprised at how close he now stood. As his touch reached her chin he light tilted her face upwards silently pleading with her to look at him. She did.

"It's beautiful" he breathed.

He bent his head slowly, allowing her chance to stop him.

She didn't. Instead, she softly laid her hand on his chest and took a step towards him. Closing her eyes she could feel his lips drawing ever closer to hers. His breath danced lovingly across her skin. His fingers drew her ever closer.

"Harry? I…"

"Is there a law against knocking in this damn place that I should know about!" he bellowed, immediately dropping his hand and stepping away from Ruth and turning on an irritatingly amused Adam.

"Erm…" At the sight of his boss's increasingly annoyed demeanour, Adam hastily swallowed his witty reply. "Home Sec on the line, Harry. He says it's urgent. Sorry."

Harry sighed and made to pick up his receiver. "Yes, well, it better bloody had be urgent!"

Ruth, somehow, finding the ability to move, hurriedly made to leave the office.

"Hey, nice scarf Evershed. I didn't notice that before…"

A mutinous stare stopped Adam in his tracks.

"Right, erm, I'll just be going."

And with that he hurriedly shut the door leaving an extremely frustrated Harry to try and regain some self control.

**Not sure I'm happy with chapter but I felt it was important for Ruth to get her present for the next few chapters (thinking maybe two more if you are still interested?) Please R & R x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovely people. I'm sorry it's been a bit of a delay in posting and also that it is now a fair while past Christmas Day, but if you'll forgive that than here as a little update to keep you amused.**

Chapter Four

"Adam!" Harry's bellow caused both Adam and Ruth to jump violently from the various reports they had been bent over studiously.

"Harry?"

"What do you think your playing at?"

"I'm sorry?" Adam blanched slightly fearing that he was about to be made to pay for his earlier interruption of Harry and Ruth's little 'meeting'.

Ruth, also sensing that this may be the case, made to step in. "Harry, is this really the time?"

Harry spun suddenly to face her, a feint look of pleasant surprise playing across his softening features. "Why, yes Ruth. I would say this is exactly the time."

At his seeming dismissal, Ruth dropped her gaze back to her awaiting report so to hide her now furiously blushing cheeks. Harry, on the other hand turned his attention sharply back to his Section Chief.

"It's seven o'clock on Christmas day, Mr Carter, and I think there's a little boy out there who needs his dad right now, much more than I need my Section head."

"But Harry, this case report…"

"Will still be there on Tuesday, when you return."

"Tuesday?"

"Yes, haven't you heard, Boxing Day is a bank holiday." Harry smiled kindly. "Spend it with Wes. Think of it as my Christmas present to him. I think… after everything that has happened this year… it's the least I can do."

Adam nodded his sombre understanding as Fiona's death hung heavily in the air, before standing sharply and grasping Harry in a warm handshake. "Thanks boss. That's really… Thanks."

Ruth who had been quietly observing this rare tender exchange between the two men smiled to herself, but her eyes remained safely focused on the report on her desk. She had not spoken to Harry since he had given her his Christmas present but she knew there was definitely an awkward conversation she was keen to delay.

With a quick goodbye to Ruth, Adam flew from the Grid faster than either of them had ever seen him move. It wasn't until the pods swished uncharacteristically noisily shut that it dawned on her she and Harry were now alone.

She also realised that he hadn't moved. She knew he was still stood just to her right in front on Adam's desk watching her, as she could feel his eyes boring into her as she always could. She knew he was going to say something about this afternoon and she knew she needed to be the first to speak.

"I'm beginning to think your coming down with something, Harry."

He raised his eyebrows, intrigued. Ruth maintained her fierce stare at the words in front of her, determined to make her voice as casual as she could.

"And why would that be Ruth?"

"Well, yesterday you let the team off early. Today, you let Zaf and Jo off to have lunch with their family and Adam off the see Wes."

"Ah! Well, you see a little birdie told me that it is in fact Christmas and that it might be a good idea to encourage people to have a life outside this Grid."

She grinned broadly, but still did not give him the upper hand and meet his eyes. His intimate breathy tone did however dare her to press a little further.

"Is that so? And what about us two, when do we get our time away from the Grid?"

"Oh." Harry sighed, sending tingles down to her very core. Ruth looked up, suddenly startled by his close proximity. Harry, who had crossed the Grid so quietly that she had not realised was now bent over her desk and was dangerously close. "I thought you said there was no where else you would rather be."

"There isn't." As she spoke she could not resist but look up. Their eyes met and she melted instantly. "There's no where I'd rather be Harry" she breathed.

They stayed still, lost in each other for a long moment. Ruth was battling with the inappropriateness of grabbing him then and there and finishing off what they should have done that afternoon. However, just as her fingers twitched in his direction, Harry spoke, breaking the moment cruelly short.

"That's a shame" he teased, making to move away from her desk.

"It is?" She knew he could read the disappointment on her face as he quickly smiled and stopped, before leaning over her desk once more.

"Yes. You see I was going to see if you'd like to join me for Christmas dinner?"

Her brain couldn't process anything, let alone keep up with the rapidly changing topic of conversation, not when he was stood this close, not when with one more inch his lips could easily capture her own.

"Hmm?" was all she managed, shamelessly drowning further into his intense eyes.

"Christmas dinner, Ruth. You know where people sit down with there loved ones and eat turkey, potatoes, broccoli, sprouts and the rest. I thought it might be nice if we ate together."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"With loved ones?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

He pulled back suddenly and tried to read her flushed and wanton face. His own features hardened slightly, preparing himself for the blow he was sure would follow. Steeling his heart against her running again. His confident demeanour faltered and in that moment she could see his vulnerability and his heart laid precarious on line before her.

"I mean, you probably have plans already, But, I just thought... well, hoped that…"

Gently she curled her fingers around his forearm and squeezed reassuringly. "I'd love to."

The relief flooded through him and she felt him relax underneath her touch. "Good," he breathed. "That's good."

**Thank you for reading… if your still interested I'm nearly finished the next chapter and think there could be a little one to come after that. Let me know xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter a little quicker than expected Forgot to say in the last post but thank you so much for you great reviews… they really help in keeping my focused and writing! **

Chapter Five

Half an hour later, Ruth found herself perched rather awkwardly on the edge of Harry's sofa. She had found herself powerless to refuse his adorably stuttered invitation for dinner at his house, as he had bought everything he needed anyway and the "bloody supermarkets always pack too much for one". She had even somewhat enjoyed his poor attempts to dodge innuendos and suggestive comments during the car ride thus far. However, now she was actually in his house (with him) waiting to eat Christmas dinner (with him) any previous confidence or control seemed to have abandoned her completely.

He had ushered her quickly into the house, out of the cold, and insisted on making them both a cup of tea while she 'made herself at home'. Looking around the large living room Ruth could not help but smile to herself as she thought just how at home she would like to make herself. To make herself at home in his house. To make herself at home in their house.

Her wandering musings were halted as her eyes fell on the large bookcase in the corner of the room. Softly, she padded over and began analysing his collection. She ran her finger along the bumpy spins, noting the average classics, a few gardening related texts, the '101 Greatest Cricketers of Our Life Time' and then she saw it.

"Not much of a collection I'm afraid" offered Harry, proffering two steaming mugs of tea in the doorway.

She smiled back at him as he set the tea on the table and joined her by the bookshelf. "This book Harry, where did you find it?"

He moved closer to her, on the pretence of seeing the book in question. He swallowed hard as he felt the emotions pit in his stomach at the memory of reading that book endlessly to Catherine and Graham as children. He was about to begin to explain this justification for his owning a rather well read copy of 'Famous Five- The Entire Collection', when he noted the tears shining in her mesmerising eyes.

"Ruth?" he questioned, tenderly brushing his fingers down her arm.

"It's nothing Harry, it's just… Oh God this is embarrassing!"

His fingers reached the bare skin of the back of her hand and rested there momentarily, pleading with her to look at him. She did.

"It's just, my father used to read these to me." She smiled at him through watery eyes that became increasingly clouded as she reminisced. "I would tell him that one day I was going to have adventures and solve crimes just like the Famous Five." She let out a dry laugh at the irony of it. "And I guess I have!"

"He'd be proud of you Ruth."

Her eyes suddenly latched to his with undeniable clarity. For a moment he worried he had pushed to far. She had never spoken much of her father, but he knew they had been close. He knew that his death had been the curse of her first, and deepest, crack in her severed heart. He braced himself to be told not to speak of things he did not understand, to not assume things that were impossible to know. However, she merely turned her hand slowly under his and allowed their fingers to blindly entwine.

"Thank you, Harry," she whispered, emotion heavy in her voice.

After a moment of silence, she suddenly realised that she was stood in her boss's house holding his hand, crying and seemingly decided that this was perhaps not the most dignified way to spend a Christmas Day. Instantly she pulled her hand away and pushed the book into his free hand. Moving to push past him she spoke as calmly as she could.

"This… erm… diner Harry, is there anything I can …"

"Ruth." He caught her hand and rekindled his touch on her. She stopped butterflies exploding in her stomach at his renewed touch and his soft breath dancing against the nape of her neck. She felt him take a step closer behind her. She wanted nothing more than to lean back and feel his broad chest hard against her back, but instead she had to make do with his fingers softly caressing her hand.

"You should take it." He was whispering so close to her ear that an involuntary gasp escaped her.

"You should take this." He continued, his other hand snaking around her hip and offering the book she had previously taken from the shelf. She lent slightly into him, letting him know that the contact his arm had made was well received.

Slowly she turned her head to the side so she could meet his eyes.

"I couldn't take it Harry. It wouldn't be right."

"Call it a replacement Christmas present."

"Replacement?" The fact that the book had now been dropped on to the chair and his hand now rested lightly against her stomach had rendered her limited to one word answers.

"Hmm" he conceded, delighting in the small shiver she gave as his breath vibrated against her lips. Slowly he drew his hand up to her new scarf and he began to pull it away from her neck. "I'm rapidly going off the previous one."

With that the scarf fell to the floor and Harry's head suddenly dipped and his lips pressed lightly on to the newly exposed skin.

This time her gasp of pleasure rode so entirely through her that she felt her knees buckle and she finally allowed her body to fall back against his. He let out a low chuckle into her neck at her reaction. "I take it you agree then Ruth?"

"Hmm" she muttered happily. "Harry?"

"Yes?" she growled, rising his head and allowing his teeth to graze her tender earlobe.

"I'm not hungry anymore." As she spoke she locked her eyes with his and they told him, under no uncertain circumstances, just how much she wanted him.

He laughed softly, a desire flaming in his hazel eyes. "Really? Because I'm absolutely ravenous." And with that his lips finally caught hers in a hungry and passionate frenzy.

**Thinking maybe an epilogue to go or maybe another chapter of fluffy goodness first. Not too sure? Hope you enjoyed anyway x**


End file.
